leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Yorick/Ability Details
Abilities Each of Yorick's basic abilities allow him to summon a ghoul possessing the following characteristics: * The ghouls will immediately try to attack the closest enemy champion to them and won't stop following and attacking them until they die. ** If targeted onto a minion or monster and no enemy champion is nearby, the ghouls will continue to attack that target. ** If no enemy targets remain, the ghouls will follow Yorick until an enemy comes into range. * The ghouls' total health and attack damage is equal to 35% of Yorick's total health and attack damage. * The ghouls' attack damage is affected by , increasing their damage to 40.25% of Yorick's total attack damage. * The ghouls' health is reduced by 20% of their max health every second. This limits their max duration to 5 seconds. ** Although ghouls' can be healed in some ways, such as through the use of Summoner Spell Heal, their max duration remains 5 seconds. * The ghouls' basic attacks deal physical damage and benefit from Yorick's armor penetration. * Their base attack speed is 0.670 and does not increase by level. ** Yorick's ghouls can attack a maximum of 3 times during their life span. * The ghouls take 50% reduced damage from AoE spells and are immune to slows. * They have a base 10 armor and magic resistance plus 2 per level of Yorick. * Their armor and magic resistance are affected by and . * Their movement speed is depending on Yorick's level. ** Their movement speed is affected by boots with the enchantment and is increased to . *** The movement speed can be calculated using the same movement speed formula for champions. * Multiple ghouls of the same type cannot coexist. When a ghoul of the same type is summoned the previous one will disappear. * The ghouls are classified as allied minions for all intents and purposes, including turret targeting priority. * The ghouls do not award any gold or experience when killed. ** However, killing a ghoul will award the bonus gold from , , or . ** Killing a ghoul will award a stack for , , , and . ** Yorick's ghouls can trigger traps such as , , , etc. , , and . |firstname = Omen of War |firstinfo = (Active): Yorick enhances his next standard attack in the next 10 seconds to deal bonus physical damage. This enhanced attack summons a Spectral Ghoul once it hits. The Spectral Ghoul deals more damage and moves faster than the rest of the ghouls. While the ghoul is active, Yorick moves faster as well. *'Cost:' 40 mana |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Omen of War is an autoattack modifier that causes Yorick's next autoattack within 10 seconds to deal bonus physical damage. In addition, a Spectral Ghoul is summoned that has a bonus to its attack damage, and increased movement speed. While the ghoul is alive, Yorick gains the same movement speed bonus. *Omen of War resets Yorick's autoattack timer on activation. *Omen of War can critically strike, however the floating text will not show up. **The total damage formula will be: Skill base damage (30/60/90/120/150) + (Yorick's attack damage x 1.2) x critical damage multiplier. *The Spectral Ghoul will target whatever Yorick hit with the autoattack that spawned the ghoul. If its target dies, the ghoul will target the nearest enemy champion or the nearest minion if there are no champions visible. *Due to a bug, Omen of War's Speed boost can only last for a maximum of 4.5 seconds on Yorick, not 5. |secondname = Omen of Pestilence |secondinfo = (Active): Yorick summons a Decaying Ghoul at a target location, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies on the area for 1.5 seconds. While the Decaying Ghoul remains alive enemies near it are slowed. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 600 (estimate) *'AoE Diameter:' 200 (estimate) |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Omen of Pestilence is a ground targeted area of effect ability that deals magic damage and slows enemy units in the target area. In addition, a Decaying Ghoul is summoned at the target location that has an aura effect, slowing nearby enemy units. *The ghoul will target the nearest enemy champion or the nearest minion if there are no champions visible. * There is a bug where the Omen of Pestilence will stand still for a second if the target champion gets out of its vision too fast. *The Decaying Ghoul's slowing aura is a persistent effect and does not pop spell shields. |thirdname = Omen of Famine |thirdinfo = (Active): Yorick deals magic damage to a single target and heals for 40% of the damage dealt. A Ravenous Ghoul is summoned behind the target and it will heal Yorick for the damage it deals. *'Range:' 550 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail= Omen of Famine is a targeted ability that deals magic damage to a target enemy unit and heals Yorick for a percentage of the damage dealt. In addition a Ravenous Ghoul is deployed at the target's location, healing Yorick for all of the damage it deals from its attacks. *The ghoul will initially attack the target that Omen of Famine was cast on. If the initial target dies the ghoul will switch to the nearest enemy champion or the nearest minion if there are no champions visible. *The auto-attacks of Yorick's Ravenous Ghoul always heal Yorick for 35% of Yorick's attack damage, regardless of the actual damage dealt. |ultiname = Omen of Death |ultiinfo = (Active): Yorick conjures a revenant in the image of one of his allies that will have a percentage of their max health and attack damage. The revenant lasts for up to 10 seconds. If his ally dies while its revenant is alive, the revenant sacrifices itself to reanimate them temporarily by restoring them to full health and give them time to enact vengeance. The reanimation will last for up to 10 seconds. During this time, the ally can use all of his abilities. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 900 (estimate) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Omen of Death is a targeted ability that marks a target ally champion, creating an image pet of the target that lasts for up to 10 seconds. Yorick may directly control this pet to move and attack. If the marked champion dies and the clone is still alive, the clone fully heals and the ally champion takes control of the clone for up to 10 seconds. While the ally is in control of the clone, they can move, attack and use their abilities but cannot use summoner spells and item actives. * The Revenant is a pet for all purposes including player control and turret targeting. * Omen of Death's revenant will trigger the on-hit effects of the targeted champion. * Omen of Death's revenant does not appear to benefit from runes and masteries. * Omen of Death's revenant will not have any auras that the targeted champion has. * The reduced damage percentage on Omen of Death's revenant only applies to the base damage of the targeted champion. The revenant will retain the full bonus attack damage obtained from items of the targeted champion. This may be a bug. * Omen of Death has the lowest priority in terms of revival because it does not resurrect the champion, only revives them temporarily. This means that if an ally were to die while under the effects of or as well as , the champion would be affected by the one that prevents death. * In addition, revenant will receive benefits from . * Stacks from stackable items such as , , and , as well as are lost immediately upon the first "death" with Omen of Death active, not after reincarnation and death. * In Dominion, during the reincarnation of Omen of Death, Yorick or the champion brought back can not capture a point or stabilize a point to stop it from firing at an ally. * During the reincarnation of Omen of Death, you cannot use any summoner spells. * While the revenant is active, you can use the spell again in order to issue commands, similarly with Alt-Right Clicking. Each "activation" of the spell will cause the revenant to move towards the cursor location or to attack whichever enemy unit the cursor is hovering over. ** This does not work once the revenant has sacrificed itself for an ally, as at this point it falls under the control of the other summoner. }} Category:Champion Ability Details Category:Yorick Ability Details